


Отец-одиночка

by Lori_Jane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Newborn Children, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lori_Jane/pseuds/Lori_Jane
Summary: «Когда Пожиратель вцепился в его предплечье за секунду до аппарации, Рональд Уизли совершил самый смелый поступок в своей жизни: отпустил руку Гарри Поттера» — Ежедневный Пророк, выпуск 21/99, стр. 5.





	

После того, как Гарри рассказал «всю правду» о том, что произошло во время войны, многие решили, будто только благодаря Рону дом на площади Гриммо остался скрыт от Пожирателей. Якобы это Рон подарил Ордену убежище, где удалось разместить дюжину-другую беглых магглорожденных, спасти их от бесчеловечного суда нового режима.

«Рон Уизли — не меньший герой, чем я, — уверенно сказал мистер Поттер. — Мы оба знали, что, скорее всего, умрем, но не свернули с пути... Разве что его путь был куда длиннее моего и, наверное, страшнее».

«Герой. Разве?» — подумал Рон, сминая присланную матерью газету в большой шар. Бросок — и мяч попал в корзину. Гриффиндор забил первый квоффл в сегодняшнем матче.

Очередное послепобедное интервью в «Пророке» не вызвало у Рона никаких эмоций.

Почти.

Он по-прежнему не видел ни капли геройства в своем поступке, который вывел его на «длинный и страшный путь». Рон рассматривал поступок этот скорее как идеальный пример одновременно и собственной глупости, и импульсивности, и неспособности сначала думать, а потом действовать. Хотя, конечно, насчет последних двух можно было поспорить: ни один гроссмейстер не успел бы за мгновение просчитать все возможные варианты развития событий. Да что там, даже Гермиона не смогла бы.

Как бы то ни было, почувствовав ладонь Яксли на своем предплечье, Рон сразу же отпустил руку Гарри, позволив им с Гермионой успешно скрыться, улететь из Министерства к дому на площади Гриммо.

Отпустив руку Гарри, Рон сразу осознал, что это была плохая идея.

«Отвратительная, дерьмовая, херовая идея», — мозг закидал Рона ворохом синонимов, пока он летел на пол.

Каменная плитка здорово приложила его по голове, но дала возможность не иметь четких воспоминаний о том, что произошло в течение следующих шести часов.

Рон только помнил, как повторял — окровавленными губами, — одну и ту же фразу, будто проклятая пластинка:

— Меня зовут Дадли Смит, меня силой заставили сотрудничать с Нежелательным лицом номер один.

Единственный ответ на все вопросы, которые, может быть, ему даже не задавали.

Еще Рон помнил, что постоянно думал о семье. Помогла ли эта штука с Дадли Смитом выиграть хоть немного времени? Получил ли отец весть о его пленении? Смог ли сбежать? Смог ли хотя бы предупредить остальных? А что с Джинни? А Перси? Он же тоже в Министерстве, хотя и мудак распоследний...

Весть получили, сбежали — все, даже Перси, — спаслись. Как будто могло быть иначе. Вот только Рон узнал об этом гораздо позже, после своего освобождения. А тогда ему оставалось надеяться, сдерживать свою буйную фантазию и не думать о том, что могло случиться с его родными и близкими, если они не получили весть, не сбежали и не спаслись.

Мысли о семье и «Меня зовут Дадли Смит...» — все, что Рон помнил о том сентябрьском дне после свидания с камнем.

В том числе и поэтому Рон отказывал всем журналистам, которые в надежде на интервью засыпали Нору совами вот уже несколько месяцев. Ведь если он не мог вспомнить того сентябрьского дня, то, значит, его стали бы расспрашивать, что случилось потом.

А Рон даже Гарри и Гермионе не рассказал, что случилось потом, отмазавшись неправдоподобным «Я мало что помню», в которое никто не поверил.

Конечно, можно было наврать им всем, и прессе, и друзьям, и семье, но Рон не мог придумать хорошей истории. Не хотел.

Не заслуживал он хорошей истории.

Вот только жизнь уже перестала принадлежать ему одному. Именно поэтому одним погожим сентябрьским вечером Рон позвал к себе Джинни, чтобы поговорить о тех девяти месяцах, что он провел в подземелье Малфой-мэнора, и тех пяти, что прошло со дня освобождения.

Не Гермиону, не Гарри, не отца, мать или братьев — Рон позвал Джинни. Он до сих пор не знал, почему выбрал ее, и сомневался, что сейчас было подходящее время для откровений, но прятать свой секрет от всего магического мира ему было уже не под силу.

Сначала Рон просто хотел в общих чертах рассказать Джинни о том, что случилось, с чем он вернулся домой и почему настоял на том, чтобы жить отдельно от всех, да еще и в маггловском квартале, но побоялся, что она ему не поверит.

Поэтому Рон привел ее в свою «нору» — чистую небольшую квартиру на окраине Лондона, — чтобы показать.

На пороге их встретила женщина лет пятидесяти, акцент которой выдавал в ней уроженку Восточной Европы. Впрочем, если не брать акцент в расчет, по-английски она говорила безукоризненно.

— Все как обычно? — спросил Рон, протянув ей несколько купюр.

— Да, мистер Уизли. Завтра мне приходить?

Рон взглянул на находящуюся в полнейшем замешательстве Джинни.

— Я сообщу вам. Позвоню по теле... хм, телефону.

— Хорошо. Приятного вам вечера, мистер Уизли!

— И вам, миссис Соколовски, что бы я без вас делал. Вы мое спасение.

Женщина рассмеялась, слегка покраснев.

— Кто она? — не без интереса спросила Джинни, когда миссис Соколовски ушла, растворившись в одном из многочисленных переулков между серыми домами. — Ты что, настолько беспомощен, что не можешь сам помыть посуду?

— Иди в комнату, — просто ответил Рон.

Он никогда бы не признался даже самому себе, что этот момент был одним из самых волнительных в его жизни.

— Младенец?..

— Знакомься, это Дельфини. Дельфи — это Джиневра, твоя тетя.

Лежавшая в кроватке кроха внимательно смотрела на них своими яркими синими глазами.

— Дельфини, — отстраненно повторила Джинни. — Она правда твоя?..

— Нет. Эта малышка — дочь Беллатрикс Лестрейндж. И Волдеморта. Наверное. Не то, чтобы я делал этот, как его... ДНК-тест, но...

Джинни какое-то время молча переводила взгляд то на Рона, то на Дельфи, а потом схватила его за шиворот, выволокла в коридор и, наложив на дверь в детскую пару заклинаний, потребовала объяснений. Очень громко потребовала.

Рон рассказал ей правду, пусть и не всю.

Они успели выпить по чашечке чая, сыграть короткую партию в живые шахматы и сменить Дельфи подгузник.

— Возможно, я и не продумал своего поступка, — сказал Рон, баюкая Дельфи. — Но тогда я не смог придумать ничего другого. Не хочу даже думать, что может случиться с этим ребенком, если отдать ее на воспитание каким-нибудь Малфоям. Или, упаси Мерлин, в приют. Последний знакомый мне волшебник из приюта развязал, знаешь ли, не одну, а целых две войны!

— Не продумал — это мягко сказано, — пробубнила Джинни, но спорить не стала.

— Я понимаю, что Дельфи не имеет ко мне никакого отношения, но она могла бы, и поэтому я несу за нее ответственность.

— Ладно-ладно, ты только не увязай в прошлом, — Джинни улыбнулась и ободряюще похлопала его по плечу. — Что произошло в Малфой-мэноре, остается в Малфой-мэноре.

— Ага. Кроме нее.

— Кроме нее, — повторила Джинни.

Она протянула Дельфи свой мизинец. Та в ответ сжала палец своей маленькой ладошкой и беззубо зевнула.

Рон стал напевать гимн «Пушек Пэддл». Он, конечно, фальшивил и пел слишком громко, чтобы можно было убаюкать хоть кого-то, но чудо все-таки случилось, и уже на втором куплете Дельфи засопела.

— Уверен, что она не твоя дочь? — шепнула Джинни. — Худший гимн самой слабой квиддичной команды Англии за последние десять лет, да еще и в твоем исполнении, а поди ж ты!

Еще год-полтора назад за такие слова Рон погнался бы за Джинни, чтобы объяснить, почему «Пушек Пэддл» еще рано закапывать в землю, но сейчас он не мог позволить себе такого — не хватало еще разбудить кое-кого.

«Взрослею», — не без гордости подумал Рон, осторожно укладывая Дельфи в кроватку.

— Что ты будешь делать?

Рон только пожал плечами.

— Продолжу пока работать у Джорджа. Пары галлеонов в неделю мне хватает и на ее нужды, и немного на мои. Фунты оказались дешевле, чем наша валюта, представляешь?

Он знал, что будет тяжело. Придется продолжать менять подгузники, не спать ночами, кормить из бутылочки, зубрить бытовые заклинания из позаимствованного у матери томика «Как упростить быт с помощью магии». А еще придется продолжать обманывать себя и всех остальных, совмещая отцовство с обычной жизнью. Его ведь должны интересовать девушки, квиддич, карьера и посиделки в пабе с друзьями, но не подгузники, бессонные ночи, искусственное вскармливание и ингредиенты для зелья от колик у грудничков.

— Я спросила тебя не об этом. Ты прячешь ее, Рон, и уже начинаешь понимать, что не сможешь прятать вечно. Однажды она проявит свои магические способности, и тебе придется отказаться от магглы-сиделки.

— Я знаю, — вздохнул Рон. — Именно поэтому ты здесь. Понимаешь... Я абсолютно не представляю, что мне делать. Она со мной все эти пять месяцев, а я до сих пор абсолютно не представляю, что это значит — быть отцом.

— Ну и влип же ты, братец, — Джинни взъерошила ему волосы, снова пытаясь приободрить. — Но ничего, Уизли своих не бросают, придумаем что-нибудь. Только пообещай мне сперва, что в самое ближайшее время расскажешь обо всем родителям, Гарри и Гермионе. Особенно Гермионе. Хорошо?

Рон тяжело вздохнул.

— Обещаю. Хотя не думаю, что ей понравится общий посыл. «Я отказался встречаться с тобой, хотя и испытываю к тебе чувства, чтобы тайно растить дочь Волдеморта и Беллатрикс Лестрейндж». Звучит странно.

— Как и твоя жизнь, — она улыбнулась. — Но теперь ты не один.

«Я и не был один», — подумал Рон, но ничего не сказал.

* * *

Рон не сразу услышал ее голос — в голове по-прежнему звенели колокола собственных криков.

— Кузнечик, — шептала Беллатрикс, наклонившись так низко, что кончики ее волос коснулись его лица. — Нескладный, глупый, беззащитный... Я могу раздавить тебя, могу размазать тебя по полу, стенам и потолку этой комнаты, но не стану. Я узнаю, где рождается эта смелость, это упрямство, эта верность. Я вырву из груди твое большое сердце... Скормлю его змеям. Скормлю, скормлю, только подожди... Веришь?.. Веришь?!

Рон подозревал, что все Пожиратели хреновы психи, но не знал, что однажды ему придется так близко познакомиться с одной из них.

— Заткнись, — пришлось приложить немного усилий, чтобы просто разжать челюсти и заставить губы и язык двигаться.

Когда Беллатрикс дотронулась до него — просто прикоснулась, провела ладонью по щеке, — Рон замер, насколько это было возможно при условии, что его неслабо трясло.

— Что?.. — выдохнул было он, но окончание этого вопроса утонуло в новой вспышке боли, короткой и острой.

Когда мир снова стал относительно целым, Рон увидел, что она улыбалась. Не усмехалась, не кривила губы — улыбалась.

— Скоро у меня будет ребенок. Ребенок, который будет служить моему Лорду, когда подрастет... Да! Он дойдет до вершин, каких не достигал ни один маг до него.

Беллатрикс опустилась рядом с Роном на колени, схватила его за руку, прижала ее к низу своего живота:

— Чувствуешь? Он внутри меня, живой-живой-живой!.. Его сердце будет большим и сильным...

Дальше Рон не слушал. Его скрутило от отвращения и нового витка ужаса, потому что ему сразу стало понятно, чей именно это ребенок.

Дитя Того-кого-нельзя-называть. Дитя, проклятое еще при зачатии.

Рон проклял его еще раз. И еще раз. И еще.

Больше всего на свете ему хотелось отдернуть руку. Он был готов на все, только бы перестать чувствовать живое тепло под ладонью.

— Хватит! — если бы мог, он бы зарычал, завыл даже. — Я все равно... ничего... не скажу.

— Мне и не нужно, чтобы ты говорил, — шепнула Беллатрикс. — От тебя мне нужно не это.

Рону позволили убрать ладонь подальше от тепла, но одновременно с этим он почувствовал прикосновение чужих рук к своему телу. Оно, истерзанное Круциатусом, отвечало на любую ласку, даже самую грубую: теперь все, что не приносило боли, доставляло удовольствие.

И это тоже было пыткой.

— Нет! — заорал Рон.

И проснулся.

Он не сразу понял, что это было сном, и какое-то время продолжал кричать, задыхаясь, раздирая пальцами дешевые простыни.

Когда туман кошмара улетучился из его головы, Рон услышал детский плач.

Вставать было тяжело. Идти — и того тяжелее.

— Прости меня, — виновато улыбнулся Рон, доставая Дельфи из кроватки. — Я опять тебя разбудил своими воплями. Ведь ты такой хорошей девочкой была в последнее время, так редко по ночам просыпалась! Ничего, когда-нибудь все кончится. Или я перестану забывать ставить на дверь в твою комнату чары, ага. Ну, ну, перестань плакать. Все хорошо. Прости меня... За все прости.

Он одним быстрым движением стер странную каплю, откуда-то появившуюся на его щеке.

Светало.

Уже очень скоро они с Джинни должны были отправиться в место, которое Рон предпочел бы никогда не посещать.

За те два часа, что были у него в запасе, он успел покормить Дельфи, сменить ей подгузник, прочитать сказку и снова убаюкать гимном «Пушек Пэддл». А еще — позавтракать, прочитать две главы из томика «Как упростить быт с помощью магии», сыграть с самим собой пару партий в живые шахматы и встретить миссис Соколовски.

— Простите, что сегодня пришлось позвать вас так рано. Работа зовет.

— Ничего страшного, — только улыбнулась она. — У вас замечательная девочка, я получаю удовольствие от общения с ней. Мои дети никогда не были такими спокойными.

— Я рад, что вас все устраивает, — он улыбнулся в ответ.

— Удачи на работе, мистер Уизли! Надеюсь, ваша дочь станет такой же ответственной, как папа, когда вырастет.

«Скоро у меня будет ребенок, — некстати всплыли в голове Рона слова Беллатрикс. — Ребенок, который будет служить моему Лорду, когда подрастет... Да! Он дойдет до вершин, каких не достигал ни один маг до него».

Вот и сама Беллатрикс предсказуемо замелькала несуществующим призраком прямо перед ним.

Приближалась «волна».

Рон попрощался с миссис Соколовски, схватил свои плащ с сумкой и почти выбежал из квартиры. Возможно, это выглядело странно, но куда лучше, чем показывать припадок лучшей сиделке, которую он мог себе позволить.

Лестница — пролеты, пролеты, пролеты, чертовы бесконечные пролеты! — дверь на улицу. Не по-сентябрьски холодный Лондон встретил его ощутимым плевком ветра прямо в лицо.

На улице никого не было, но Рон не мог рисковать и, забежав в небольшой закуток между зданиями, быстро наложил вокруг себя несколько простеньких магглоотталкивающих заклинаний.

Только потом он позволил себе упасть на асфальт.

— Она не превратится в нее. Она не превратится в него, — быстро-быстро зашептал Рон, будто скорость могла как-то его спасти. — Она просто ребенок. Она не сделала ничего плохого. В том, что произошло со мной, нет ее вины. Она не превратится в нее. Она не превратится в него. Я помогу ей. Я...

Беллатрикс смеялась, запрокинув голову.

Рон знал, что ее не существует, что она умерла во время битвы за Хогвартс чуть меньше полугода назад, но от этого не становилось легче.

Когда Беллатрикс пришла к нему во время первой «волны» — это случилось в середине мая, сразу после того, как у него закончилась вечерняя смена в магазинчике Джорджа, — то была похожа на плохую смазанную колдографию. Только так Рон и понял, что она нереальна, что она даже не призрак.

Та майская Беллатрикс ничего ему не сделала, разве что испугала так, что он упал и едва не разбил себе голову о магический чайник. Она смотрела на него, лежащего на полу, и что-то шептала, а потом исчезла, оставив после себя удушающий запах гниющих цветов.

Рон решил тогда, что это было лишь одноразовой галлюцинацией, последствием бессонных ночей, проведенных у кроватки Дельфи. Но месяц спустя Беллатрикс вернулась.

На этот раз он услышал ее. Она говорила о том, что Рон — никчемный предатель крови, самый жалкий из своей семейки уродов, о том, что он труслив и глуп. Ничего нового — Беллатрикс говорила это ему еще при жизни.

Рон тогда ни с кем не мог поговорить об этом, и поэтому просто накупил успокаивающего зелья. В начале июля, впрочем, зелье помогать перестало, и ненастоящая Беллатрикс начала говорить не только о Роне, но и о Дельфи, о великом будущем темной волшебницы, которое ее ждет. Это причинило ему новую боль, новые страдания, новые сомнения.

Не желая думать, что могло случиться во время их следующей встречи, он отправился в Лютный переулок. Представившись Владеком Замаховски — и самую малость изменив внешность, — Рон смог прибрать к рукам кое-что посильнее обычного успокаивающего. Еще два месяца без видений. И даже ни одного побочного эффекта, о которых предупредила ведьма-торговка.

Побочные эффекты проявились куда позже и куда сильнее. Теперь Беллатрикс приходила раз в неделю и не только говорила, но и прикасалась к нему, а он сам каждый раз впадал в такое состояние, что и врагу не пожелаешь.

Проще говоря, зелье из Лютного сделало только хуже.

— Она не превратится в тебя. Она не превратится в него! — Рон говорил все громче и громче, пытаясь заглушить ее голос, но безуспешно.

Беллатрикс схватила его за подбородок. Ее пальцы не были ни холодными, ни горячими. Их будто бы и вовсе не существовало, но это было не совсем так, ведь Рон чувствовал прикосновение.

— Мой нескладный, глупый, беззащитный кузнечик, — она улыбалась. — Ты принадлежишь только мне. Мой предатель крови. Мой уродец. Мой.

Теперь Рон не мог выдавить из себя и слова. Совсем как на прошлой неделе. Как и за две недели до этого.

Если бы не эти проклятые «волны», он, может быть, еще нескоро обратился бы к Джинни за помощью. Правда, Рон так и не рассказал ей об этих видениях, как не рассказал о том, что случилось в тот день, когда все Пожиратели покинули Малфой-мэнор, как не рассказал о том, что Беллатрикс почти сломала его только после своей смерти.

Беллатрикс взяла его ладонь и положила на свой большой округлившийся живот, скрытый под черной тканью мантии.

— Слышишь? Это бьется ее большое сердце. Большое и храброе сердце. Сердце, которое уничтожит вас всех, всех до последнего.

Рон не чувствовал под пальцами ничего, кроме пустоты, но отдергивать руку как когда-то ему больше не хотелось.

«Будь я проклят».

— Она не превратится в тебя. Она не превратится в тебя. Она не превратится в тебя, — отчаянно твердил он, глядя в темные глаза Беллатрикс. — Оставь нас в покое!!

Она стала трясти его за плечи, потом влепила пощечину и сразу — еще одну, совсем как в старые добрые времена. Правда, после третьей оплеухи оказалось, что Беллатрикс уже с ним не было.

— Рон! — испуганно кричала Джинни. — Рон, ты слышишь меня?

— Да, — выдохнул он, считая веснушки на ее щеках и постепенно возвращаясь к действительности.

— Что это было?! Что ты не рассказал мне, идиот?

— Я... Я... — язык и губы не слушались.

Джинни вдруг обняла его. Ее плечи слегка подрагивали.

— Ох, Рон, — она всхлипнула. — Мой несчастный братец.

Он обнял Джинни в ответ.

— Выходит, не все осталось в Малфой-мэноре, а, сестренка?..

* * *

В Азкабане было не так тяжело, как представлялось Рону.

Возможно, дело было в том, что они с Джинни находились не в самой тюрьме, а в небольшой пристройке рядом с основным зданием, которая появилась здесь после окончания войны. Возможно, дело было в том, что Министерство уменьшило количество дементоров по периметру Азкабана.

В любом случае Рон был рад, что его счастливые воспоминания — те, которые еще не успели поблекнуть, — по-прежнему оставались с ним. Без них он не смог бы даже ступить на порог комнаты для допросов.

Рудольфус Лестрейндж абсолютно не удивился, увидев Рона и Джинни.

— Уизли, — он осклабился, расслабленно откинулся на спинку стула. — Приятно видеть моего старого знакомого предателя крови. Интересно, как тебе удалось выбить эту встречу после всех ужесточений? Что, твоя младшая сестренка отсосала Шеклболту, пока Поттер был занят в аврорате, и наш бравый министр не глядя подписал разрешение, что она ему подсунула?

Рон знал, что за ними никто не смотрит, как и знал, что на пару лишних синяков и сломанных ребер тюремщики даже внимания не обратят, но прекрасно понимал — избиение Рудольфуса не решит его проблем, только добавит новые.

— Интересные дела, Лестрейндж, — хмыкнула Джинни. — Гарри ты тоже говорил что-то в этом духе во время последнего допроса. Что, никак не можешь забыть, как соплячка вроде меня надрала тебе задницу во время битвы за Хогвартс? Или сокамерники не перестают тебе это припоминать при каждом удобном случае? Можешь не отвечать, я и так знаю ответы на эти вопросы.

Рудольфус и правда ничего не ответил, только поджал губы.

— Мы здесь не для того, чтобы выяснять отношения, — как мог спокойно сказал Рон.

— Знаю. Вы здесь по поводу твоей дочери, — Рудольфус ухмыльнулся. — Ох, прости, или ты до сих пор считаешь своего ублюдка законным наследником Темного Лорда?

— Я не понимаю.

— Нечего здесь понимать, — ухмылка его куда-то исчезла, как и показная игривость. — Ты пришел сюда, чтобы откорректировать мою память, заставить меня думать, будто Дельфини — твоя дочь от Беллатрикс или же от какой-нибудь случайной пленницы-магглы, которую тебя заставили изнасиловать. Или что там за историю вы придумали? В любом случае, это неважно. Дельфини — действительно твоя дочь.

Джинни наклонилась к Рону и шепнула:

— Не слушай его. Он лжет... — с обеспокоенностью и даже страхом в голосе.

— Нет, — ответил Рон, глядя Рудольфусу в глаза. — Не лжет. Потому что не может.

— Согласно поправке шестнадцать в каком-то там законе, — едва ли не пропел Рудольфус, — если жертва второй магической войны потребует встречи с волшебником, ответственным за нанесение ему или ей морального или физического ущерба, то этот человек должен принять Веритасерум за двадцать минут до начала встречи. Предложено Гермионой Грейнджер, принято Визенгамотом, подписано министром магии. Простите за неточности, впервые узнал о существовании этой чуши только вчера. Теперь я понимаю, для кого...

— Меня не интересуют твои знания насчет поправки, как не интересует кто, как и для чего ее принял, — тихо, но угрожающе произнес Рон. — Говори, или я перестану сдерживаться. Поверь, ты не хочешь этого.

Он врал и одновременно говорил правду.

Он вспомнил, что у Дельфи синие глаза. От этого сделалось на редкость паршиво.

— Хочешь историю? Отлично, — после непродолжительного молчания произнес Рудольфус. — История началась с того, что моя жена никогда меня не любила или перестала очень скоро после свадьбы. Брак по расчету, да еще и я, как выяснилось, оказался бесплоден.

Рон, наверное, предпочел, чтобы они сразу перешли к интересующей его части, но почему-то решил не прерывать рассказа.

— Это не значило, что Беллатрикс никого не любила, — продолжал Рудольфус. — Темный Лорд быстро стал для нее всем. Иногда она называла его хозяином, и это слово, пожалуй, имело больше одного значения в ее ситуации. Вот только Темного Лорда не особенно интересовала страсть моей жены. Он ценил ее, да, по-своему был благодарен за чувство, но никогда в полной мере не отвечал взаимностью до прошлого лета. О том, что она беременна, я узнал от Нарциссы в конце августа. Это, признаться, дико меня разозлило... Я не был так равнодушен к Беллатрикс, как она была равнодушна ко мне. Из-за ревности я оттолкнул ее, когда она пришла сразу после того, как у нее случился выкидыш.

Голос Рудольфуса не дрожал от сдерживаемых слез, но звенел от злости к себе. Рон, осознав это, поймал себя на мысли, что отчасти сочувствовал ему, потому что сам слишком хорошо знал это чувство, эту ненависть.

— Впервые за всю жизнь она пришла ко мне, чтобы взять то, что я не раз и не два предлагал ей, а я оттолкнул ее. Думаю, это стало для Беллатрикс последней каплей. Не секрет, что годы в Азкабане сказались на ее психике, как сказались на всех нас. Но теперь к этому добавились потеря ребенка и отказ в утешении от единственного человека в том доме, который чувствовал к ней хоть что-то... Думаю, это добило ее.

— Зачем она пришла ко мне?

— Изначально? Чтобы вытянуть из тебя что-нибудь об Ордене. Позже Беллатрикс заверила Лорда, что ты почти ничего не помнишь из последних шести месяцев из-за травмы головы, которую получил в Министерстве. Она сказала, что ты бесполезен, и попросила подарить тебя ей. Темный Лорд, по-прежнему считавший, что скоро Беллатрикс родит ему наследника, согласился. А дальше ты, наверное, и сам знаешь, а?

— Да.

Джинни уже давно не смотрела на Рудольфуса, и ее взгляд, полный сострадания, заставил Рона пожалеть о том, что рассказал ей этим утром определенные... детали.

— Как так вышло, что Дельфи родилась в марте?

— Зелье. Заклинание. Стечение обстоятельств. Я не знаю, с того сентября мы особенно не разговаривали — естественно, по ее инициативе. Разве что один раз, когда я сорвался, догадавшись, от кого Беллатрикс забеременела во второй раз. Но она больше кричала и крушила гостевую спальню, в которой я жил, чем говорила.

Рон помнил тот день, единственный за два месяца в плену, когда к нему в подземелье пришел кто-то, кроме Беллатрикс и домового эльфа. Рон помнил, как больно это было, и как долго пришлось залечивать раны.

Как долго она залечивала его раны.

— Веселый был денек, — сказал Рон. — Кто-нибудь еще знал о выкидыше?

— Нет, никто. Во время той истерики, про которую я упоминал, Беллатрикс проорала мне в лицо, что даже Нарцисса осталась в неведении.

— Отлично. Ну, удачно просидеть остаток жизни в Азкабане, Лестрейндж, — Рону даже на секунду не хотелось здесь задерживаться, и даже не из-за того, что он боялся новой «волны».

— Счастливой дороги. Желаю утонуть по пути.

Когда Джинни уже открывала дверь, Рудольфус вдруг произнес:

— Вот сижу, и одна мысль все никак не покидает меня. Уизли, скажи честно, ты действительно никогда не думал, что Дельфини — твоя дочь?

— Нет, — соврал Рон. — Никогда.

— Лжец, — ответил Рудольфус и расхохотался.

Рон резко обернулся и взмахнул волшебной палочкой прежде, чем Джинни смогла остановить его:

— Обливиэйт! — он стер все воспоминания Рудольфуса о Дельфи и беременности Беллатрикс, до которых смог дотянуться.

Всю дорогу от Азкабана до Лондона они молчали. Рон — потому что пытался понять, что происходило и продолжало происходить с ним, Джинни — потому что, наверное, не хотела мешать этому процессу.

Первые слова — настоящие, веские, что-то значащие, — Джинни произнесла уже после того, как они тепло распрощались с миссис Соколовски и остались одни вместе с Дельфи в соседней комнате.

— Ты ни в чем не виноват.

— Разве?

— Ты ни в чем не виноват, — повторила Джинни, чуть тверже.

Рон вздохнул и сел в кресло, отчаянно игнорируя агуканье скучающей без внимания Дельфи. Теперь он боялся даже подходить к кроватке.

— В тот день, когда мне удалось сбежать, точнее, выйти из уже открытой камеры, я почти убил собственную дочь. Теперь из-за моих галлюцинаций ее жизнь всегда в опасности. Я знал это и раньше, но, пока она была просто чужим ребенком, это не имело такого значения. Считал, что за свои ошибки расплачиваюсь тем, что забочусь о дочери врага... Я монстр, Джинни! Я ничем не лучше Беллатрикс!

— Рон, пожалуйста, перестань. Все ведь совсем не так.

— Так, именно так! Я стоял там! Я уже взял в руки проклятую подушку, на которой было вышито ее имя, чтобы!..

Он вскочил и одним движением перевернул журнальный столик. Дельфи затихла, а потом едва слышно захныкала.

— Ты ничего не знал! — Джинни вскочила тоже. — Прекрати немедленно!

— Я должен был знать! Я должен был понять сразу, как увидел ее! У Беллатрикс были темные глаза, у Волдеморта — тоже, ты же сама видела его молодого, из дневника!

Дельфи закричала.

Рон обернулся и, не сказав больше ни слова, на негнущихся ногах прошел в ее комнатку. Джинни замерла.

Когда Рон взял Дельфи на руки, она мгновенно успокоилась. Он тоже.

— Второй раз за неделю я пугаю тебя, — прошептал Рон, качая малышку на руках, — потому что слишком увлечен собственными проблемами. Прости, Дельфи. Твой папа — редкостный идиот.

— Даже если и идиот, ты все равно ей нужен, — выдохнула Джинни, подойдя к ним. — А она нужна тебе. Ты ведь передумал тогда, не смог причинить ей вред. И ты ведь пришел ко мне, когда понял, что перестаешь контролировать то, что происходит. Мы все совершаем ошибки. Это нормально.

— Завтра, — сказал Рон, переведя взгляд на Джинни, — мы поедем к родителям вместе с Дельфи. Потом я поеду к Гермионе, а там и до Гарри не так уж и далеко.

Джинни только взъерошила ему волосы.

— Я горжусь тобой, братец.

Рон знал, что однажды придет время для разговора. Нет, для Разговора.

Он уже сейчас боялся этого момента, того, что не сможет объяснить Дельфи всей их сложной истории, и того, что «этот момент» сам по себе неизбежен.

А еще Рон знал, что будет любить эту девочку, какая бы судьба у нее не была, какой бы путь она бы не выбрала.

«Даже если ее большое сердце убьет нас всех».

Беллатрикс, все это время смазанной колдографией стоявшая у дальней стены, сделала шаг в его сторону.

— Хороший ты, кузнечик, — она поглаживала свой округлившийся живот, скрытый под мантией. — Прощай.

«И это все? — подумал Рон, не осмелившись задать свой вопрос вслух. — Никаких больше «волн»? Никаких видений?»

Беллатрикс улыбнулась.

Он, подумав, неуверенно улыбнулся в ответ.


End file.
